Heartbroken finds heartmender
by ishjussmee
Summary: Martin is falling for Ruthie but she doesn't seem to notice until ...
1. One Month Anniversary

Hey .. this is my very first fan fix … so please read and review I want to see if I'm any good at this .. probably not but yeah thanks xD

Ruthie's in her room getting ready to go out with Vincent, as she's getting ready she thinks about where he would bring her for their one month anniversary. At that moment, Lucy comes in.

"Hey, you ready yet?"

"No," said Ruthie. "I'm so nervous.. I wonder where he's going to take me.." Lucy sits on Ruthie's bed. She smiles.

"It's your month anniversary. Course you should be nervous.. you want me to help you get ready?"

"Will you please?" Ruthie hands her the eye shadow. "I'm shaking so much I can't even put on my makeup."

Lucy laughs. "Okay, hold still."

Just then, Martin knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Um.. not yet. We'll meet you downstairs." Said Ruthie.

'Why won't she let me in' Martin wondered. "Okay, I'll see you in the kitchen." Lucy helps Ruthie get ready. Ruthie decides to wear a cute knee high brown skirt, heel boots, and a white blouse. Her hair was down and in their natural curls. She had on light makeup and was ready to go.

"Thanks Luc." Ruthie said. "Anytime sweetie" Lucy answered.

Ruthie walks down to the kitchen. Martin's sitting at the table with a glass of juice. He looks up at Ruthie. His jaw dropped. 'She looks.. amazing..' he thought to himself. She went to the refrigerator and turned around sweeping her hair back behind her.

"Wow.." he said. There was no other words in his vocabulary as he watches her sit across from him. He still couldn't stop staring at her. "Wow.."

"Will you stop that already? You're really starting to scare me.. you've seen me dress up before" Ruthie takes a sip from her cup of water to be sure she doesn't mess up her lip gloss too much.

Martin never looked at Ruthie this way. 'Why is she any different from the Ruthie before?' he thought. 'Ruthie's always been like a sister to me.. right?' Ruthie couldn't take Martin's stare anymore.

"Martin, you're really freaking me out.. will you stop already?" Ruthie said. 'Why is he acting this way? It's not like he hasn't seen me dressed up before right?'

As Martin gets his mind back, there was a knock on the back door. Ruthie gets up to open the door. It was Vincent. She smiles but his face didn't seem very impressed. He looks away but Ruthie doesn't notice.

"Hey, you look great.. ready to go?" Vincent says. 'Is that all I get after taking so long and being so nervous just to get ready for this?' Ruthie asked herself but she told herself maybe things will get better later.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said to him. Then she turns to Martin. "Can you tell my mom and dad that I left once they come in?" she asked him.

"S-Sure," Martin managed to answer. "Okay, thanks. See ya later." Ruthie walks out with Vincent. Martin sits there still stumped. 'What is this? Why am I so amazed by Ruthie's look? Do I .. **like **her? No, no that can't be possible. We've been under the same roof for a year now. There can't be anything between us. NO Martin, get that thought off your mind!' He hits his head with his hand as he walks back to his garage apartment.

This probably sound so boring. I'll try and make it a little more interesting next. Hope you like it though. Am I good enough to continue? Send me reviews please.


	2. On The Date

Sorry it took me awhile.. been kind of busy with school and work and everything but yeah.. thank you so much for your reviews and please if I need to improve on anything, just tell me. I'm not exactly a good writer so I will take every suggestion thrown at me. xD

Chapter two

Vincent and Ruthie get into the car. Vincent doesn't take a second look at Ruthie. 'Is my outfit that bad?' she wondered to herself as they drove out of the driveway. On the way to the Promenade, there was silence in the car. Neither spoke a word. Ruthie was getting irritated by the silence. "So how is school for you? I haven't talked to you for a while." Ruthie said to break the silence.

"School's okay." He replied. 'That's all!' Ruthie was really getting mad. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" he had this confused look on his face. "I don't know.. you seem like you don't want to go out with me or something." She said.

He didn't answer her. She just looks out the window. 'What's wrong with him? Did something happen? He's being such a jerk!' Her mind was racing with the idea.

They finally got to the Promenade. 'Finally' she thought. They walked in and stood in line to order pizza. Vincent seem like his mind was occupied. He kept standing away from Ruthie and looking around. Ruthie pulled on his arm to pull him closer, but he would just gently slide her hand off. She turned the other way to try and calm down from her anger.

They finally got to the front to order. "What would you like to eat Vincent?" Ruthie asked him.

"Whatever's fine. I don't care." He was so careless. She looked at the cashier. "Pepperoni pizza please.And a large soda."

"Actually make that two mediums." Vincent interrupted."What? Why?We always share a soda." Ruthie was losing her calm tone.

"I just think two medium drinks is better right now." Vincent answered. "Whatever." Ruthie said. 'So much for our one month anniversary..' She was really fighting the tears thatwanted to leave her eyesas she walked to the table.

Once they sat down, Vincent stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said. "Okay. I'm surprised you even told me." Ruthie replied sarcastically. Vincent just gave her this disgusted look and walked away. Just as he did, tears started rolling down Ruthie's cheeks. 'Why is this happening? Why are we like this?'

As she was crying, she heard someone yell her name. "RUTHiE CAMDEN!" This girl with blond hair wearing a pink blouse and black skirt started stomping her way up to Ruthie. "Yeah? Who are you?" Ruthie asked.

The girl looked very impatient. "Look, it doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that Vincent is now mine!" she said. Ruthie stood up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Just then Vincent walked back. He looked up and saw the girl. "Sara!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised me you would break up with her tonight! Yet she's still here! I couldn't wait anymore so I decided to do it for you!" Sara said. "WHAT!" Ruthiesaid as she triedreally hard to hold back her tears. "You were cheating on me! How could you!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Sorry Ruthie. I wanted to break up with you but I didn't know how. I knew Martin or one of your brothers wouldcome afterme." Vincent said. Ruthie took the soda they ordered from the table and threw it in Vincent's face. "I can't believe you!"

Just as Ruthie threw the soda, Sara slapped her. "How dare you do that to my boyfriend! No wonder he lost feelings for you! Stupid kid!" said Sara. Ruthie held the cheek where she got slapped. She was speechless. Ruthie couldn't do anything else but run.

She just ran out of the restaurant and once she got out, she justdroppeddown to herknees. 'How can you cheat on me? How can you treat me so badly on our one month anniversary? How could you...?' she thought as she cried her heart out.

As she was crying she wanted someone to be there so badly to comfort her and make everything okay. She took out her cell and called the first person to popped in her mind...

Please read and review ! remember any problems put it out there for me x


	3. Anytime

Hey .. thanks for the review everyone. Wow after that I had to think really hard to come up with something .. well here's chapter 3.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Ma-martin?" Ruthie managed to say.

"Ruthie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Martin asked with concern. 'Tell me she's okay.' He thought. His heart was starting to beat fast.

"I-I n-n-need you. P-please come.." Ruthie was still crying. Her heart was broken into so many pieces, she wanted to just rip the pain out of herself.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there. Don't move. Are you at the Promenade? " Martin said really fast. He was putting on his shoes as he held the phone up with his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Ruthie was still on the ground. She wanted Martin to get there fast. "Okay. I'll be right there! Hold on okay?" Martin said. He grabbed his jacket and keys. "O-okay." She said. He hung up and ran out the door. As he got into the car, he thought 'Please let her be okay. Please. She means too much to me. I mean as a sister .. or .. why am I thinking about this right now! I need to get to Ruthie!'

He got to the Promenade. He got out of his car and started running to look for her. His heart was beating at a rate of a mile a minute. He ran to Pete's and finds Ruthie on her knees in front of the restaurant. His heart sunk. He ran over. "Ruthie," he said looking down at her.

She looks up. "M-martin.." she said as she buries her face in her hands. Martin bends down to give her a hug. As he wraps his arms around her, she returns the hug by holding his waist. As he hugged her, he helped her up and walked her over to a bench near by. She couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong Ruthie? What happened?" Martin asked heartbroken to see her this way. "V-vincent ch-cheated on me. We just b-broke up," she managed to say as she still held on to him. "WHAT!" Martin couldn't believe this. 'Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just hurt her like that?' Martin was getting pissed. "He just left you here!" Martin said. "I r-ran out. He's st-still in there w-with his g-girlfriend." Ruthie said.

"That asshole!" Martin couldn't hold it in. His body was built up with anger. "Come on Ruthie. Let's go see him," Martin said. She couldn't say anything. 'I've never seen Martin so mad before..why is he so mad?' she thought to herself. Tears were still coming down her eyes but she could now talk a little better. "What are you going to do?" Ruthie asked. "I going to go beat him up is what I'm going to do," Martin replied. He grabbed Ruthie's hand and went into Pete's.

Once they were in there, Martin spotted Vincent and Sara. They were sitting there laughing and flirting. That made Martin disgusted and even more furious. Ruthie saw him and just let tears roll down. Half way walking towards them, Martin let go of Ruthie's hand knowing she probably doesn't want to get too close to them.

"You asshole!" Martin yelled. Vincent looked up. As he saw Martin coming towards him, he gets up from his seat. "Martin? What are you doing here?" Vincent asked surprised.

"I came here to do this." Martin said and punched him. Vincent fell to the ground and Sara screamed and moved out of the way with her hand on her mouth. "How dare you do that to Ruthie! You know how much she liked you! Who the hell do you think you are?" Martin shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything! I was going to break up with her! It wasn't my fault," Vincent said still on the ground with a bloody lip. Martin gripped his hands into fists. "You didn't do anything! Do you see that girl that's been on the ground outside of the restaurant crying over you while you're in here with your bitch!" Martin said trying hard to hold himself back from hitting the shit out of Vincent.

"Come on Martin. Shouldn't you be the first to be happy that I broke up with her? You've liked her since you moved in with the Camdens!" Vincent shouted back. Martin was speechless. 'That's not right. I have Zoey! I don't like Ruthie in that way!' he tried telling himself. He was ready to give him another punch. Just when he held his arm up, Ruthie grabbed a hold of it.

"No," she said to Martin. She walked up to Vincent as he was still on the ground. She bent over and looked at him. "I am like a sister to Martin. You have no right to say anything right now! I hate you!" she said as she slapped him. "You're just a worthless piece of crap!"

She stood up and turned to Martin. "He's not even worthy of getting beat up," she said to Martin. Martin let go of his fists. "You're lucky for now, but you better watch your back," Martin said to Vincent as he walked out behind Ruthie. Sara helped Vincent up as Ruthie and Martin walked out.

They got to the parking lot and they got into the car. Martin looked at Ruthie. "Are you okay?" he asked as he reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for coming Martin.." she said to him. "Anytime Ruthie. You know I'm always here for you," he said to her. "I know and thanks again," she said with a light smile. Martin smiles back and moved out of the parking lot.

Once he pulled up to the Camdens' house, they got out of the car and Ruthie walked towards the house. She stopped and turned around. Martin was walking towards his garage apartment. "Martin!" Ruthie said. Martin turned around. "Yeah?" Martin said.

She ran over to him. "Thank you again for always being there when I need you. I love you," she said and she gave him another hug. He froze for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He snapped back and put his arms around her shoulders. "No problem Ruthie. I love you too," Martin said. 'Wow I just said 'I love you' to Ruthie Camden. I mean it as a sister right? Yes. I mean no! I mean.. I'm going out wit Zoey so..' he was so confused.

They finally let go and Ruthie gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk towards the house. "Good night Martin," Ruthie said and ran in the house. "Night Ruthie," Martin said after her. He walked up to his apartment, changed and got in bed. 'I can't lie to myself anymore. I am in love with Ruthie Camden. I am actually in love with Ruthie. What am I going to do now? How am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell Zoey?' he kept thinking until he finally drifted to sleep dreaming about Ruthie.

As Martin was thinking about Ruthie, Ruthie was also thinking about Martin. She laid on her bed. 'Martin is so good to me. I love him. But I'm like a sister to him. He's older than me by two years. There's no way he would like me like that. And he has Zoey. I guess my feelings will just be for me to know.. I love Martin Brewer.' She kept thinking and finally she went to sleep dreaming about Martin.

Wow a longer chapter. Sorry if it has grammar mistakes. xP Please read and review. xD


	4. Wanna hang out?

Hey everyone .. sorry it took me so long to update .. I've been kinda busy with some problems but yeah here's another chapter ..

Ruthie wakes up the next morning, not wanting to go to school. She walked to the mirror and tried to think of something to wear. 'I don't see why I should bother anymore..' she thought to herself. She didn't want to think in the morning so she just took a blue shirt and her denim jeans and slip them on. She then put her hair into a ponytail and took her bookbag and put it over her shoulder. She went downstairs to the kitchen to find Martin sitting and eating cereal in his sweats.

"Why are you still in your sweats? We're gunna be late." She said to him as she opened the fridge to get some orange juice. He looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Late for what?" he asked with a confused look. "Late for school duh? Did you hit your head or something?" she asked him.

"I think you were the one that hit your head because I usually prefer to stay at home on Saturdays.." he said laughing. She looked up and realized it was a Saturday. She then blushed.

"Oops..haha sorry" She said to him. She took a muffin and stood across from the counter where Martin was sitting on the stool. "It's okay. I understand. You feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said realizing what he was talking about. "You want to hang out today? I don't really want to stay at home."

"Umm.." He was hesitant to answer her. She looked at him and noticed he didn't say anything else. "It's okay, you don't have to. I could just go around myself or ask someone who's home." she said smiling at him to make it easier for him.

"No..I don't have any plans, we can hang out." He said smiling at her. 'I don't have chances to hang out with her..I need to tell her how I feel' he said to himself. 'I just have to call and cancel with Zoey..and soon.. break up with her'

"Okay then. I'll meet you back here in half an hour." She said as she was walking upstairs. "Wait..why half an hour?" he asked puzzledly.

"I need to go change and so do you." She said to him. "It only takes me 5 minutes and you're already dressed." He said looking at her blue shirt and denims.

"Please Martin. You really expect me to wear this! I never know who I can meet." She said winking at him as she walked up stairs. He gave her a fake smile and just as she disappeared, it faded. 'You want to meet someone else already?' he thought to himself wanting to say to her… he had disappointed look on his face as he walked back to his apartment. 'She doesn't like me..she thinks of me as a brother. And I have Zoey.. why do I think I love Ruthie? My sister?' he thought about his question.. 'Because I do love her..' he said to himself.

He got back to his apartment and grabbed his phone. He dialed a phone number and put the phone to his ear. It rang. "Hello?" Zoey said.

"Hey Zoey." Martin said. "Oh hey, honey. I'll be ready in 10 minutes come over." She said to him.

"No I cant, I cant hang out with you today. Sorry to cancel last minute." He said to her. "Oh..i was looking forward to it.." she said sounding really sad.

"I know" Martin said. "But I have something to do. I'll just talk to you later" he said to her and hung up before she could ask for an explanation. He was relieved once he hung up. He sat there for a while. 'I have to tell her. I have to tell her soon.' He kept thinking to himself. After thinking for a bit, he went to the closet to get dressed and meet up with the girl he loves.

Meanwhile, Ruthie went up to her room to get ready. 'I have to wear something to impress Martin' she thought to herself. Thinking about Martin made her smile. She tried on a bunch of outfits and finally decided on a tan off one shoulder top, a brown skirt and her high heel boots. She put on a light touch of makeup and combed her natural curls. She finished with a spray of perfume and looked herself in the mirror. She smiled and was satisfied with herself.

She walked downstairs to find Martin all done and waiting. She looked at what he was wearing. A black dress shirt with light red stripes and jeans. He had his hair fixed too. 'Wow he looks so hot' she thought to herself as she smiled at him. Martin looked up and saw her. 'She looks gorgeous' he said to himself. He smiled and said "So you ready?" "Yup" Ruthie said.

Haha sorry not as long but yeah..this chapter's kind of boring but I'll try and spice up the next one.


	5. Hanging out at the Mall

Hey everyone .. sorry had writers block for a while … haha but now I think I got some things down .. haha well hope you all like this chapter .. more drama xP

As Ruthie and Martin walked out of the house, there was a light sprinkle outside. "Are you sure you still want to go?" she asked him looking at the rain. Martin kindly opened the door for Ruthie to get in. "It's only a light sprinkle. It'll fade." He said. 'He's such a gentleman' she smiled. "Okay then. Thanks" she said. "No problem" he answered.

He went to the other side and got in himself. "So where do you want to go?" He asked as he started his engine. "Anywhere is fine.." she said smiling at him.

"Umm.. how about the mall?" he asked. "Sure why not?" she said. He pulls the car out and starts to go to the mall.

There was an awkward silence in the car. 'What am I suppose to say to her?' he kept asking himself, not knowing what to say. 'I don't know what to say to him' she kept telling herself.

Soon they reached the mall. As they were walking in, Martin couldn't take the silence. "So what did you want to buy?" he asked.

"I don't know..maybe look around" she said. "Okay. Just make sure you don't pull me into any stores … that I'm not suppose to be in." He said. They both laughed.

They walked in and around the stores. They walked around and joked. Just then they ran into Vincent and Sara. The four looked up and saw each other.

Sara saw Ruthie and Martin. At first her expression was angry but all of a sudden, she turned surprised. Vincent had a smirk on his face as he held Sara. Ruthie looked up and just looked at Martin. Martin held his fist as if he wanted to punch Vincent all over again. Just then, Ruthie took Martin's hand and eased the fist out. Just as Sara's expression turned sour again, Ruthie pulled on Martin and they walked past them.

"Why did you pull on me?" Martin asked in curiousity. Ruthie looked at him with the as-if-you-don't-know face.

"Well first of all, you looked like you were about to beat the crap out of Vincent again, and second of all, I really didn't want any more drama." She said. He looked at her. She didn't look as hurt.

"Does that mean you're over him?" he asked. "yeah.. I think I am" she answered honestly. He let out a light sigh of relief. "Anyways, let's continue." They walked around some more and walked by Victoria's Secret. That's when she stopped and started walking in. He looked up at the sign then down at her.

"You really don't expect me to go in there do you?" he asked her, thinking she was joking. "Oh come on and man up! It's just a lingerie store!" Ruthie laughed grabbing his shirt. "This is exactly what I mean when I say a store I'm NOT supposed to be in!" he said as he was pulling her back out lightly but secretly not using as much force as he would have since he wanted her to flirt with him. She did it for a while seeing that he keeps smiling as he pulled back out. She kept flirting with him till he gave in and went in with her.

"Alright I'll go in! Jeez the things I do for you." He said to her. "Haha I win again" she said smiling. 'he always lets me win' she thought to herself. They walked in and she looked around to see if she could find anything new. He followed her closely.

"Why are you so close to me?" she asked looking at him suspiciously. "This isn't a store that a guy like me would just wonder in without a girl you know!" he said back to her. 'And also because I want to stay close to you forever' he thought to himself. She laughed. "Fine, but stop stepping on me!" she said as she bent down to rub her ankle.

He laughed. "Sorry" They continued walking and she walked to the box of thongs. The sign said "10 for $20"

"Hey pretty good price." She said but Martin didn't hear. He was entertaining himself with his thoughts. She looked through the box but couldn't decide. She then looked at him and saw he wasn't paying attention either. "HELLO ! Earth to Martin!" she said loudly. "Wha?" he looked up.

He then saw her with the thongs. His eyes widened. "When did we get here?" he asked frantically. She laughed. "They're just thongs Martin. Which reminds me, pick please"

He didn't get the words in his head. 2 seconds later, it finally got to him. He turned and looked at her with the are-you-crazy look. "What!" he said to her. "Pick." She said.

"Why me! They're for you! You pick!" he said as if she had just told him to jump off a bridge. "I can't. it's too hard just choose." She said to him holding them for him. "Fine…" he said.

He picked a few random ones and then they finally got 10. "Thank you" she said with a funny smile on her face. 'I love those smiles' Martin thought as he followed her to the cash register.

As she gave the cashier the thongs, the cashier looked up at Martin. She smiled as he blushed and looked at the ground. When they were done, they walked out. "I'm never going in there with you again." He said as they continued walking. "Don't worry I'll drag you in again." They both laughed.

They continued to scout and soon went to the food court. "What do you want to eat Ruth?" Martin asked looking around. "Surprise me. I'm gonna go use the restroom." She said as she walked away.

After Ruthie was done, she walked out of the restroom and she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up at someone who had her against the wall. "Hey honey, how I've missed you." She looked at the person. It was Vincent. She pulled her arm back and slapped him. "What the hell do you want?" she said.

"Aww. Is that what I get?" he asked smirking. "I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. You want to fool around? No one gotta know. I know you still love me but I don't see why you always around Martin."

"Are you kidding me? You are crazy if you think that I would even think about getting back with you! You are the one guy I wish would go to hell! Martin's always been there for me and you've been nothing but trouble! I am over you and I will always be over you! Go to hell!" she screamed as she walked away from him. He tried pulling her back but she pulled her arm away. He ran after her. Just then she saw …


	6. Not This Time

Hey guys ! haha yeah since its break I still got time to actually post .. and think xD welp there might be another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter .. I'm sorry but I like to leave people guessing .. and please please please review .. I feel like I'm not doing a very good job since I'm not getting reviews .. even if they are critiques it doesn't matter .. leave something for me to work wit kay ? heheh thanks !

_Just then she saw …_

Martin kissing Sara!

_:Flashback: when Ruthie went to the restroom_

_Martin continued looking around when he saw Sara approach him. "What do you want?" he asked her coldly. She smiled at him and came closer. "Are you going out with that Ruthie girl? You're always with her." she asked him in a soft, sexy yet annoying voice. _

"_No, we're friends, and why are you asking? Shouldn't you be getting back to that bastard of yours?" he said to her as he walked away. She pulled him back. "You know I never realized how sexy you are." She said as she was getting even closer. "Are you crazy! I would never go out with a girl like you!" He pulls his arm away from her but she turned out to have faster reflexes. Just then she pulled him back, pushed him into a chair. "Wouldn't you rather have me than a stupid little girl like her?" Just as she asked the question, she pressed her lips against his. He tried to push him away but couldn't. She had him pinned to the chair. _

_Just as he pushed her away, he saw Ruthie staring with Vincent behind her._

_:End Flashback:_

Ruthie watched Martin and Sara kiss with a shocked look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. She then turned and ran away. 'How can he do that? I can't believe he just did that!' she thought as she ran. He ran after her yelling "Ruthie!" She didn't listen. She kept running.

Meanwhile, Vincent had a disgusted look on his face. He walked up to Sara. "What the hell were you doing!" Vincent asked Sara. "What do you think I'm doing?" she yelled back.

"You're supposed to be with me!" he said to her. She laughed. "Ha! You really think I was going to stay with you! Please! The only reason I took you was because I didn't like that Ruthie girl! She has everything! Looks, body, personality, boys all over her! And since she does, I'm taking it all from her. Starting with you and ending with that cutie." She laughed once more and walked away from Vincent. He stood there, not believing what had just happened.

Going back to Ruthie and Martin, Ruthie ran out of the mall and into the now pouring rain. She didn't care that she was getting wet. She just got heart broken by the boy she loved. Martin chased after her. He stopped when he saw the rain. 'Is she crazy?' he asked himself but went in anyways determined to find her. "Ruthie!" he yelled after her. She kept running. 'Damn that girl can run!' he thought as he kept chasing her.

He chased her about 2 and a half blocks until he finally caught up with her. He took her by the arm but she pulled away. He pulled her in again. "Let me go!" she yelled. 'I don't want to see you! You hurt me enough already!' she thought as tears were pouring down her cheeks. "No! Not this time!" he yelled back and at that moment, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. Just as they were sharing their first kiss in the rain, his arms were around her as she slowly let go of her fist and slowly moved her arms around his waist.

Once they pulled away from each other, she looked up at him speechless. Their arms were around each other tightly as he looked into her glimmering eyes that he could still see even through all the rain. She looked into his eyes for an explanation. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself. He finally opened up and spoke. "I didn't kiss Sara. She kissed me, but that doesn't matter because no kiss was as magical as the one that I just shared with you. I love you Ruthie Camden. I love you with all my heart."

Her eyes were now wide with amazement. 'Did he really just say that to me' she thought to herself as a smile grew on across her face. "I .. I love you too Martin. I always have.. I just thought you would never .." he stopped her from saying the rest by putting his finger on her lips. "I know.." he said. "But I do. And nothing will get in the middle of that" She smiled one last time before they shared another kiss in the rain.

As they were sharing their kiss, they heard someone scream.

"MARTiN ! RUTHiE !" They looked up to see that it was …

Haha shorter chapter but yeah haha good enough. And I know everyone was thinking last chapter that it was Zoey that Ruthie saw but no. I wanted to put a little twist into it xD again sorry for the grammar mistakes but I hope you guys like it. And like I said please PLEASE review. Critiques or just a good job its fine. I just want to know if I should continue or not. Thank you so much. x Now I shall think of something good for next chapter.


	7. Follow Her

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews... I'm glad you all are enjoying... well here's another chapter... this chapter won't end with a cliffhanger so don't worry . 

_They looked up to see that it was … _

"Zoey…" Martin whispered through the rain. The feeling of guilt swarmed into Martin's body.

"What ... Why ... How could you!" Zoey was furious. She couldn't believe that Martin cheated on her. Ruthie stood there in silence. 'Oh my god...i forgot about Zoey..' she thought to herself.

"Zoe... I'm sorry.. I know I canceled on you and I didn't tell you this sooner. But I do love Ruthie. I tried forgetting it since I didn't think she would like me. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you." Martin started saying. Guilt was still all over his body.

"I can't believe you would do this! I loved you!" she yelled as she ran away, eyes filled with tears. Ruthie stood there amazed. She could tell Zoey loved Martin with all her heart. She can't get in between that. It just wouldn't feel right. Martin stood there watching Zoey run away in the rain. He looked back at Ruthie.

"Follow her. She needs you." Ruthie said with the most energy she could. Martin, looking reluctant, slightly nodded and followed. "I'll talk to you when I get back. Are you okay going home alone?" Martin asked worried.

"I'll be fine. Follow her." Ruthie said as she walked off. Martin ran after Zoey. Ruthie started walking home in the rain. As she was walking, her thoughts scrambled in her mind. 'I can't be with him. He has Zoey. I can't break them up. Zoey loves him too much. I have to tell him. I'm not going to go through with this. I'll tell him.' she thought as a tear came down her eye. She came to the front of her house.

She went through her the back door and saw Annie. "Hi mom." She said as she headed for the stairs. "Ruthie! Be careful you might catch a cold! You should go upstairs and take a hot shower." Annie said. 'Like it really matters' Ruthie thought but instead she just said, "Okay"

Ruthie went upstairs to her room. As she was gathering her things on her bed, she couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to Martin. How she now knows how he truly feels about her yet she won't be with him..in his arms.. She didn't want to think anymore. She took her towel and went into the bathroom.

A while later Martin comes through the back door of the Camden residence. Annie was looked up and saw he was soaking. She looked confused. 'Were they out together?' she thought to herself. "Hi Ms. Camden. Where's Ruthie?" Martin said out of breath. "Oh, she just went upstairs." Annie said.

Martin looked up at the stairs then turned his head to Annie. "May I?" Martin asked as he motioned towards the stairs. "Sure. But just a warning, she seemed a little down when she got home." Martin looked down. "Okay. Thank you."

Martin makes his way upstairs. He was so anxious to talk to Ruthie that he forgot to knock and just walked in. Just at that moment, Ruthie was coming out of the bathroom, wet hair and only a towel on. Martin's eyes widened and he turned away quickly just as Ruthie let out a little shriek. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Martin said as he ran out the door and stood outside. 'Damn she looked hot' he thought as he was standing outside the door. Ruthie quickly got into her boy shorts and tank and went to the door. "I'm done." Ruthie said as she made her way to her bed. Just then, Martin walked in.

"Ruthie.." Martin began but he was stopped by Ruthie. "No. Let me talk first. When we were in the rain, it was a spur of the moment thing. It meant nothing. You have Zoey and we should have known better. So let's just forget everything that just happened. I think it's best for everyone." Ruthie said as she looked at the floor. Martin's heart took a stab. He looked up at her. "What? You know that I meant everything I said. I know you love me too. I do now. You can't just ignore that. That meant something I know it did!" Martin said looking straight at her but he couldn't make eye contact since she kept her eyes on the floor.

"No. You're just not thinking straight. It meant nothing. You'll realize it soon. You know Zoey loves you. You two are made for each other. Hold on to her." Ruthie said, trying her best to hold back the tears. Martin took another stab to the heart. "You don't mean that Ruthie. I know you don't. And this has nothing to do with Zoey. Me and her are.." Ruthie wouldn't let him finish. "No Martin. You love her! Keep that in mind! We're just friends! I don't have any feelings for you!" She said with all her strength as she held her tears back. Her eyes feel like they were about to explode into a river.

Martin took the third stab in the heart. He couldn't take it anymore. He went up to her and pulled her by her shoulders, off the bed. At that moment, his lips met hers. She didn't want to pull away but she couldn't let him do it. She tried but he was too strong. Martin finally pulled away. He looked at Ruthie who won't make eye contact with him. "Ruthie, look at me." She was reluctant to. "Look at me" he said again more serious. She slowed lifted her head to look at him. He looked straight into her eyes. "Look straight at me and tell me you don't love me."

She tried so hard to not let a tear fall from her eye, but she couldn't. A single tear came from her eye. She looked up at him once more. "I don't love you." She said to him with every speck of energy in her body.

Martin saw the tear come down from her eye. He gently let go of her shoulders. "I know that's not true Ruthie! I love you! And if that is not believable I will show you." With that said, Martin walked out the door as Ruthie fell on her bed and poured her heart out on her pillow. "I love you Martin! I love you with all my heart but I had to let you go. I had to." She said as she cried herself to sleep.

Okay everyone! Chapter done! I hope you all like it … Review please. Again, let me know how I'm doing. I only got 8 reviews last time and I have a feeling I'm doing a very bad job. Well.. until the next chapter x


	8. author's note

Hey guys

Just a authors note here .. sorry I haven't updated but I'm not really in a happy moment right now and I really don't know where this story is going .. I was kind of going to discontinue it .. so yeah unless you guys have some ideas or just a word of encouragement I think I can continue it .. but right now I have no motivation .. so yeah help me out thanks everyone for being into this story and all your support though .. means a lot to me ..

Always, ishjussmee


	9. A Talk With Zoey

Hey everyone.. sorry it took so long but I wasn't really thinking very much these days and I haven't been very happy with myself haha had major writers block but yeah hope you like this chapter

It has been 7 days since Ruthie and Martin had their tantrum and Ruthie hasn't talked to Martin since. Martin's been trying to talk to her but was never able to get through. She was always avoiding him.

After school, Ruthie headed to her locker when she saw her friend, Leah.

"Hey Ruthie." Leah said as she opened her locker.

"Hey Leah." Ruthie said back.

"So you walking home today?" Leah asked. She knew about Ruthie and Martin and had been trying to get them her to talk to him but Ruthie refused.

"Yeah. You want to walk with me?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure, but are you sure you don't wanna…" Leah began. Ruthie stopped her.

"Leah, we've been through this. I don't want anything to do with him right now." Leah just sighed and went along. There was no convincing stubborn Ruthie.

Just as Ruthie and Leah were about to leave, they see Martin and Zoey walking towards his locker to talk to him. Ruthie looked away and at Leah. "See? Why get in the middle of that?" Ruthie simply said and walked away followed by a very disappointed Leah.

Meanwhile, Zoey walked to Martin's locker as Martin was getting his books together.

"Hey Martin." She said.

"Hey Zoe." Martin said with no emotions what so ever.

"Ruthie still not talking to you?" she asked noticing his expression.

"No. I don't know how to get her to talk to me. She won't even come down to eat with the family anymore. When she does, she eats as fast as she can, excuses herself, and runs upstairs." Martin said sadly.

Zoey could tell he was losing hope. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her for you? I can explain everything." Zoey said, knowing he would still say no after all the other times she had offered.

"No, it's fine. Even if she hears you out, I still don't think she will talk to me again." He said sadly as he closed his locker.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah really. I'll deal with it. Umm.. do you need a ride home?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No, it's okay Jacob's gonna come pick me up." She said heading for the exit with him.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." "Bye" and they went their separate ways.

Ruthie was walking home with Leah and she could feel Leah wanting to say something to her..

"Leah, seriously, there's nothing we can do can't you let it go?" Ruthie said looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry Ruthie, but you have to talk to him sometime." Leah tried to reason with her.

"There's noth.." Ruthie was cut off when a car came near the curb.

Ruthie and Leah looked up to see who it was. Zoey.

"Hey Ruthie..um can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoey asked seeing as Leah was there.

"What is there to talk about?" Ruthie said trying to be polite.

Leah got the hint from Zoey. "Well I'm just gonna go so I'll talk to you later Ruthie."

Zoey turned back to the car. "I'll call you when I'm done kay Jay?" The guy nodded and drove off.

Ruthie looked at Zoey rather confused.

Zoey walked with Ruthie for a bit .. there was an awkward silence. Ruthie couldn't take it. "Zoey, I'm sorry about the other day .. it was really just a spur of the moment thing .. I hope you can just erase it. I already cleared it up with Martin." Ruthie said as quickly as possible.

Zoey looked at her and laughed. "Ruthie, I have no intention of yelling or doing anything like that. I just wanted to tell you to talk to Martin." Zoey said.

Ruthie looked up at her. "We have nothing to talk about. Anyways, we'll be fine. I just don't want you to feel like you're losing him because you know he loves you." Ruthie said looking down at the ground.

They were about to turn the corner when Zoey stopped her from walking and sat on the curb. "Ruthie, come sit with me." Ruthie did so.

Zoey looked at Ruthie. "Ruthie, he doesn't love me. He loves you. The other day he ran after me and told me everything. He loves you with all his heart. He just didn't want to hurt me. I don't want to be in a one sided relationship. I have to admit .. I liked Martin but I didn't love him. It wasn't love. We were like an infatuation. You two .. that's what you call love." Zoey said looking at Ruthie the whole time.

Ruthie didn't look up from the ground. "Zoe, I don't think so. He never saw me in that way. I'm his little sister. The only reason he kissed me the other day was because I was angry at him and he didn't know what else to do." Ruthie said even though she knew the truth.

Zoey ran her hand through her hair. "Ruthie .. don't lie to yourself. I know you love him and you know he loves you. Why won't you give him a chance? I'm not the reason you're holding yourself back. That's just your cover up. I know you have another reason because right now I am giving you the full way. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

This is when Ruthie let her tears fall. "I don't know Zoe, I already got hurt twice this month. Once by Vincent then another by Martin. I cant take another heartbreak. My heart isn't as strong as I want it to be. I'm scared Zoe, I'm really scared. Martin has the ability to break my heart. But I do love him … I cant deny that.." Ruthie started crying.

Zoey took Ruthie into her arms. "Sometimes it's just a risk you have to take. Ruthie, Martin never intended to break your heart. Sara pushed herself on him. You know he would never break your heart if you gave it to him. He would cherish it. He will love you with all his might and never let you go. Ruthie for the past 7 days he hasn't been able to get you out of his mind. He cant concentrate on anything. Not even baseball. His game has been off so much that his coach is thinking of not letting him play in the next game."

Ruthie shot up once she heard this. "What! He has to play. The scouts might be there. He has to concentrate!" She started rambling.

Zoey rubbed her back. "The only way he will concentrate is if you talk to him. So please.. just talk to him. You don't have to do anything more. Just talk." Ruthie wiped away her tears.

"Okay, I'll try and talk to him. Thanks Zoey. That was a nice chat" Ruthie smiled weakly. Zoey smiled at her. "Anytime Ruthie, you know you can always talk to me. I've been asking Martin if he wanted me to talk to you but he keeps thinking you still won't talk to him if I explain. So talk to him. And if Martin ever hurts you, I'll kill him for you."

Ruthie laughs. "Thanks, I should be getting home. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Zoey stands up. "Sure no problem, I gotta call Jacob anyways." Ruthie looked at her confused.

"Who's Jacob?" Ruthie asked curiously. Zoey laughed. "The guy that dropped me off. He's my boyfriend." Ruthie widened her eyes. "Wow Zoe, you move on fast."

Zoey laughed. "Hey cant let this pretty go to waste." Just then Jacob came to pick her up. She winks at Ruthie. "You need a ride?" Ruthie shakes her head. "No thanks, I just live a couple blocks away. I'll be okay."

Zoey nodded. "Call me tonight okay?"

Ruthie smiled. "Okay talk to you soon" and continues her walk home.

Okay there's chapter.. I didn't want to let **bluebaby3296 **and **heather1021** down. By the way you guys, thanks for leaving me the messages. You guys are really sweet. I hope yall like this chapter. Haha a little longer than I intended but yeah enjoy xDD


	10. A Mother's Advice

Hey everyone sorry for the wait but thank you so much for your reviews I think I replied to every single one I could ! lol anyways here another chapter but after this one you guys need to give me more ideas because I'm running out .. xP welp here it is enjoy xD

_Previously:_

_Ruthie smiled. "Okay talk to you soon" and continues her walk home._

Once Ruthie got home she went through the back door to find her mom home.

"Hey Mom," she said as she was about to head up.

"Hey Ruthie, do you want anything to eat?" Annie asked as she saw her daughter come in.

"No, its okay I think I'm just going to go up to finish my homework." Ruthie said.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's done." Annie said as she watched her daughter disappear up the stairs. A smile spread across Annie's face.

Ruthie got to her room and opened the door. Once she went in, her eyes widen and she dropped her books on the ground. She couldn't believe what she saw. In the middle of her floor was a circle of candles and rose petals around the inner circle and right in the center was a bouquet of flowers and a note. She picked up the flowers and note and took it to her bed. She carefully opened the note and it said:

_Ruthie,_

_I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I really want to explain myself to you. Please just meet me so I can tell you everything. I hope you can understand. If you are willing, meet me at the Promenade tonight at 6. I hope you'll be there, I really don't want us to go on like this. _

_Love,_

_Martin_

Ruthie stared at the note. 'Love' if only .. Ruthie let out a sigh. 'Should I meet up with him?' she debated to herself. Just then Annie came up to see Ruthie on her bed staring at the note.

"Ahh, I see you've found the flowers." Annie said causing Ruthie to jump a little. Annie laughed. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Should I meet up with him?" Ruthie asked her mom hoping she had an answer for her.

"Well sweetie..do you want to meet up with him?" Annie questioned her daughter.

"I don't know .. I don't know if I should." Ruthie said. "I just don't want to get hurt again Mom."

Annie came over and pulled Ruthie into a hug. "I know honey, but sometimes love just has that risk. It's up to you if you want to take it." Annie pulled her away, holding her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Would you rather not meet up with him and be safe but regret not seeing what he has to say or take that risk and may end up with the love of your life?"

Ruthie thought about what Annie said. Annie decided to leave it at that and kissed Ruthie on the cheek. "I hope you make the right choice for yourself Ruthie." Annie said as she got up.

"Thanks mom." Ruthie said as her mom left the room. Once Annie was gone, Ruthie fell back on her bed and took in the smell of the flowers. 'Daisies .. he remembers ..' she thought as she took in the nice scent. She then laid back and thought about what her mom said.

_Would you rather not meet up with him and be safe but regret .. _

_Or take that risk and may end up with the love of your life ?_

'I love Martin. Maybe he's worth taking that risk for.. that kiss in the rain was amazing .. everything is cleared up with Zoey also .. maybe I should take that risk and go. The worst thing that could happen is losing my heart .. the only problem is .. I already lost it .. to him .. so I have nothing to lose .. may as well just go ..' she thought to herself as she laid there.

She sat up. "I got nothing to lose." She said to herself. She got up and got ready to go see Martin.

Haha sorry it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer! Hope you like it ! xD


	11. You Have My Heart Always

Haha okay so here is another chapter I have no idea I think this may be the last chapter haha so yeah enjoy xD

At 5, Ruthie got up to take a shower and to get ready to see Martin. She got out and decided to wear black jeans with a black tank top and a kimono like cover with a nice design on the left side. She left her hair in its natural curls and put on a couple of strap 2 inch casual heels. She added a little bit of mascara, blue eye shadow and lip gloss. Once she was done, it was 5:45. She went downstairs to find her mom in the kitchen.

"You look all dressed up. I'm guessing you've made your choice." Annie said looking at her daughter.

Ruthie hugged her mom. "I have nothing to lose." Ruthie replied as she was heading for the door. "I'll be back soon mom."

Before Ruthie left her mom called for her. She turned around. Annie's eyes were glistening. "Good luck honey." Annie said. Ruthie smiled and nodded as she walked out. 'She's grown up so much..' Annie thought as she watched her youngest daughter disappear behind the closed door.

Ruthie walked to the Promenade getting more and more nervous every step of the way. 'Oh my god. Am I doing the right thing? Maybe this is a mistake. Should I turn back? But I should at least hear him out.' Ruthie was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice she was already at the Promenade.

Once Ruthie looked up, she saw Martin sitting on the bench waiting patiently. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers, a usual blue button up shirt with a beater under and a jacket over it. 'Why does he have to look so hot?' Ruthie asked herself as she approached him.

Martin was looking at his hands as he heard someone walking towards him. "Hi." He looked up at the person who just spoke to him. He smiled as he saw it was Ruthie. 'She looks stunning.' He thought.

"Hi." He replied happier than ever. "I'm glad you decided to come." Ruthie gave him a faint smile as she sat herself down. They sat there for a while, Martin trying to think of how to start as Ruthie waited patiently. When he was about to say something, he heard a lot of noise in the background and realized this wasn't a good place for them to talk.

"You want to go to the park so we could talk better?" Martin asked her as he stood up holding out his hand. He was actually going to take her there later but since he couldn't talk to her here he may as well take her there now. Ruthie looked up and nodded but didn't take his hand. Instead she walked past it and started for the park. Martin sighed and put his hand down as he followed. 'This is going to be a looong talk..' he thought to himself.

Once they got to the park, Ruthie was surprised to find it was pretty empty. Just one or two people here and there. Ruthie made herself comfortable on the bench as he followed and did the same. They sat there for a while until Ruthie couldn't take it anymore.

"Martin, you called me out here. What did you want to say?" Ruthie said but didn't make eye contact or even look at him. 'I'll let him explain even though Zoey already talked to me.' she thought as she waited.

Martin sighed as he was about to start. "Ruthie, I know you had a misunderstanding about me and Zoey. But we're not together anymore. You need to know that she already has another boyfriend. We're just friends. I don't love her. I've always loved you. Please Ruthie, I need you in my life. You mean more to me than anything in the world. You've always been my best friend, my diary, my adviser, my everything. I don't want to let you go. And I wont" Martin said as he turned her towards him.

"I love you Ruthie Camden. And that will never change as long as I live. You are the love of my life and I will never live with myself if I know that you will be mad at me. It doesn't matter to me if you don't want to be with me as long as you will please still be my best friend as you always have." Martin said looking into her eyes.

Ruthie was speechless. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity and love. She knew he meant every word and that was all she wanted. She felt loved. Tears started to form in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. "I love you too Martin Brewer." She said with a faint smile on her face as tears came down her cheeks.

Martin smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." He said as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck. He slowly moved his hands down and picked up a stereo from under the bench and placed it behind him. Ruthie was too distracted to notice as he ran his finger to the button where he remembered was play. He slowly moved his hands to her waist and deepened the kiss as the song 'Stick with you' started playing. Surprised by the music, Ruthie pulled back and looked at him. Martin smiled as he stood up.

He held out his hand as he said to her. "May I have this dance?" Ruthie smiled as she took his hand and rose from her seat.

They started dancing to the song, their bodies close and looking into each other's eyes. Ruthie smiled as she put her head on his chest and Martin put his chin on her head. They stayed like that for a moment until Martin heard Ruthie's faint voice. "I can't believe I have you." Ruthie said softly.

Martin smiled. "You not only have me, you have my heart also.." Martin said as Ruthie smiled. "Literally." He added which caused her to pulled away and give him a confused look.

"Huh?" Ruthie said tilting her head to look at him. He laughed as he looked at her.

"I told you I would show you that I love you didn't I?" Martin asked as he reached into his pocket. Ruthie was still confused until she saw a velvet box. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He opened the box to reveal a heart shaped locket necklace with the letters 'I 3 u' (upright heart) on the front and inside it was a picture of them and on the back said M&R. Ruthie looked at it as tears started to form again. Martin smiled as he lifted it from the box.

"This way, you'll know my heart will always belong to you and that I'll always love you." Martin said as he put it around her neck.

She didn't know what to say. She just did the first thing that came to mind. Once he was done putting it on, she pulled him in for a huge kiss. Martin, caught off guard but gladly accepted. They danced for a while longer until it was late.

"I think I better get you home." Martin said as he still held her waist firmly. Ruthie nodded. He took his hands off her waist and took his jacket off to put on Ruthie. Ruthie smiled and thanked him and once Ruthie finished slipping it on, he took her hand and started walking her home. They walked in silence but enjoyed every moment of it.

Once they got to the backyard, Martin pulled Ruthie back to him and looked into her eyes. "I love you and thank you for giving me a chance." He said to her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and said "I love you too, and thank you for wanting a chance." She gave him a light kiss and was about to walk away when he pulled her back into a kiss. She had no objections and deepened it.

Ruthie reluctantly pulled away, "I should go," She said as she smiled at him. He pouted but knew she was right.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Martin said as he let her go. She nodded and said good night. As she walked to the door, she looked back and waved one more time before she went inside.

Once he saw her go in, he smiled to himself as he went to his garage apartment. 'I finally have the love of my life.' He thought smiling to himself.

Ruthie was leaning against the door when she closed it. 'I finally have the love of my life.' She thought to herself and went upstairs to her bedroom.

They both fell on their bed and closed their eyes, happy to have each other and couldn't want to see their lives together.

Welp that's it folks! Haha I hope you enjoyed it and should I start a sequel? Hmm.. we'll see depending on how much people review. And by the way please do. Haha I have another idea but we'll see if I will write one. Love all my reviewers. Thank you for making my inspiration and for supporting me.


	12. Sequel Up Soon

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked the story and thanks so much for the motivation to finish this and since some of you asked for one. I am now in the process of making a sequel. xD So keep an eye out for it okay? Anyways I want to also take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers and I love you guys!

Thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers:

**M.L. Potter, ange2005, heather1021, bluebaby3296, rlmont91, butterflygoodbye, DontLeaveMe xx, angie101, angelbabby19, Countrygal5411, Danishgirl9, Lorelai's-Ruthiefanforever, A1Fastpitch, msd0129, simplyawfulx3, tRistANluvr17, hopelessromantic101, HYPERLITE.HO, Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go, SmilesAreAllINeed, hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl, CCrowsfan83, ashash52009, jeytonlover, J Daisy, guardqueen22, oth2007, Carrie Underwood Fan, MondlerLuver101, urbanluver, meminenotyou, Norwegianchick101, amanduh, Jambaa, deal4321, bruisedpapaya, amber765, and MrsJennKenobi394.**

Also I wanted to thank everyone who put my story on their favorites or alert, if you haven't been named yet. Thank you all and remember sequel coming soon. Not sure about the title yet but it'll be out. Thanks again!

Always x3

ishjussmee


	13. Sequel Now Up!

Hey everyone!

Thank you for all your reviews! The sequel is finally up! It's called **Unexpected**. I hope you all enjoy it and also read and review! Thank you so much for your support and i hope you enjoy the sequel as much as this story!

Always x3

ishjussmee


End file.
